greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Specialties
Specialties are areas of expertise that doctors train in and use to treat disease. Training in a specialty is conducted in post-graduate training schemes run in hospitals and is referred to as a residency. Choice of specialty is down to the doctor and on completion of their training, can choose to further specialize in sub-specialties by completing a fellowship. Grey's Anatomy Grey's Anatomy revolves around Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital's surgical floor and its staff and patients, run and managed by Dr. Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery. Other wards have been featured, such as pediatrics and the prison ward as well as the Emergency Room, Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, and radiology department being locations and departments in the hospital that are prominently featured. Additionally, specialties are also featured by visiting physicians and surgeons from other hospitals. Specialties featured *Anesthesiology **Dr. Knox **Dr. Ben Warren *Cardiothoracic Surgery **Dr. Teddy Altman **Dr. Preston Burke **Dr. Virginia Dixon **Dr. Erica Hahn **Dr. Jeff Russell **Dr. Cristina Yang *Dermatology **Dr. Daisy Pepman **Dr. Tim Redmond *Emergency Medicine **Dr. Jeremy Bennett *Maternal-Fetal Medicine **Dr. Lucy Fields **Dr. Emma Marling (Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Medical Genetics **Dr. Addison Montgomery *General Surgery **Dr. Miranda Bailey **Dr. Meredith Grey **Dr. Richard Webber *Neurosurgery **Dr. Derek Shepherd *Pathology **Dr. Jennifer Stanley *Neonatal Surgery **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Obstetrics and Gynecology (OB/GYN) **Dr. Elizabeth Chen **Dr. Lucy Fields **Dr. Jason Myers **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Ophthalmology **Dr. Julia Canner (Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Orthopedic Surgery **Dr. Callie Torres *Otolaryngology (ENT) **Dr. Mark Sloan *Pediatric Surgery **Dr. Alex Karev **Dr. Arizona Robbins *Plastic Surgery **Dr. Jackson Avery **Dr. Mark Sloan *Psychiatry **Dr. Helen Fincher **Dr. Katharine Wyatt *Radiology *Surgical Oncology **Dr. Swender *Trauma Surgery **Dr. April Kepner **Dr. Owen Hunt *Urology **Dr. Catherine Avery (Brigham and Women's Hospital) **Dr. Harry Victor Private Practice Private Practice revolves around a private clinic, the Oceanside Wellness Group, hosting a number of medical specialties to the public they serve, having Dr. Addison Montgomery managing the practice and being founded by Drs. Sam Bennett and Naomi Bennett. The building for Oceanside Wellness also hosts the Pacific Wellcare Center, a rival clinic also hosting multiple specialties formerly managed by Dr. Charlotte King. All doctors working at Oceanside Wellness and Pacific Wellcare also have privileges at St. Ambrose Hospital, the local multi-faculty hospital, which allow them to work and operate there, with Dr. Charlotte King serving as Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose. Specialties featured *Alternative MedicineAlthough alternative medicine is a specialty that is featured in Private Practice, it is not a recognized medical specialty by the American Medical Association. **Dr. Pete Wilder *Cardiothoracic Surgery **Dr. Noah Barnes **Dr. Sam Bennett *Critical Care Medicine **Dr. Pete Wilder *Emergency Medicine **Dr. James Peterson *General Surgery **Dr. Jake Reilly *Infectious Disease **Dr. Pete Wilder *Internal Medicine **Dr. Sam Bennett **Dr. Meg Porter *Medical Genetics **Dr. Gabriel Fife **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Neonatal Surgery **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Neonatology **Dr. Vanessa Hoyt *Neurology **Dr. Archer Montgomery *Neurosurgery **Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Obstetrics and Gynecology **Dr. Addison Montgomery **Dr. Jake Reilly *Oncology **Dr. Wyatt Lockhart *Pediatrics **Dr. Cooper Freedman *Perinatology **Dr. Vanessa Hoyt **Dr. Addison Montgomery *Psychiatry **Dr. Violet Turner **Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility **Dr. Naomi Bennett **Dr. Jake Reilly *Sexology **Dr. Charlotte King *Urology **Dr. Charlotte King Notes and Trivia See Also *Medical Specialty *Surgical Specialty Category: Medical Category:Medical Specialty